Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare Inuyasha Style
by KagomeandInuyashaluver101
Summary: The gang plays Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare! LEMONS in chapter 7 and 8!
1. Let's play and Sango admits

Hey guys! Hope you like my story! Don't kill me if it sucks because I'm new to this!

Inuyasha and Kagome: Just get on with it!

Me: Hey! How'd you guys get here?

Inuyasha: None of your business now get on with the story!

Me: Fine, jeez asshole.

Inuyasha: What did you say?

Me: Uh…………………….nothing! On with the story!

Inuyasha: That's what I thought!

Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha! Hahahahahaha! No one can stop me from saying that! Huge lawyer guys come in and tie me up

Lawyers: Ok say it

Me: No

Lawyers: Say it and we'll give you a million bucks

Me: Ok! I don't own Inuyasha! Now where's my million bucks?

Lawyers leave

Me: Hey! Rip-offs! Hey! At least untie me! Sigh Now on with the story

Truth, Dare or Double Dog Dare Inuyasha Style

Chapter 1:

"I'm bored" said Shippo.

"Than go jump off a ditch" said Inuyasha

"KAGOME!" yelled Shippo.

"SIT!" yelled Kagome.

"Umph! Bitch" said Inuyasha in the dirt.

"Well you deserved it!" said Kagome

"Hey Kagome?" said Sango

"Yes Sango?" replied Kagome.

"Do you have any games that we can play from your time?" asked Sango.

"Yeah! There's this game called Truth, Dare, or Double Dog dare!" exclaimed Kagome.

"How do you play this game?" asked Miroku?

"Well someone asks you to pick either truth dare or double dog dare and you have to answer the question or do the dare!" explained Kagome.

"Oh ok! Can we play it?" asked Shippo

"Sure!" said Kagome.

"I have a question what's the difference between Dare and Double Dog dare?" asked Sango.

"Well dare is a dare that is a just dare. Double-dog dare is where it's a dare too but if you don't do it than you have to sleep with the person who asked the dare! (A/N I don't know if that's how you guys play it. But in the story this is how they'll do it)

"Oh I see" said Sango.

"Inuyasha wanna play?" asked Kagome?

"I guess" said Inuyasha.

"Ok I'll go 1st!" said Kagome.

"Sango truth dare or double dog dare?"

"uh……truth"

"Ok do you like Miroku?"

"um….."

"Tell the truth"

Sango blushes

"Yes I admit it! I like you Miroku! Actually I love you! But I'm afraid that you don't because you grope a lot of girls butts!" yelled Sango.

"Oh Sango! I love you too! I only do that to make you jealous!" exclaimed Miroku.

Sango and Miroku starts making out

"Get a room!" said Inuyasha

Well that's all for now! The next chapter will probably be here tomorrow or next week!


	2. Inuyasha's dare

Hey guys! Thanxs 4 replying! You guys rock!

**Kagome M.K- **I'll update as soon as I can!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only-** Glad 2 see that you think my story's funny

**LynGreenTea- **Don't worry I'll write as much as I can

**Lil Inu Chick- **Thanxs! Don't worry I'll keep going!

Ok now on 2 the story!

Inuyasha: Finally I had 2 shut up until you were done talking

Me: I kno that's the best thing about another set of prayer beads

Inuyasha: Shut Up

Me: Sit

Inuyasha: Ahh!

()thinking

It's been 5 minutes and Miroku and Sango still hasn't stopped making out

"Can you guys stop! For crying out loud!" yelled Inuyasha

"Oh don't be so cranky Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"Inuyasha is just mad cause he still hasn't made out with Kagome" said Miroku

"Shut Up! Like I ever want to kiss Kagome(I do though!)" said Inuyasha blushing

"Oh Inuyasha!" said Kagome in a sing-songy voice

"What do you want wench?" said Inuyasha

"**SIT!**" yelled Kagome

"Bitc….umph" said Inuyasha while kissing the dirt

"Ok can we continue with the game Kagome?" asked Sango

"Sure! It's your turn anyways" said Kagome

"Ok! Inuyasha Truth dare or double dog dare?" asked Sango.

"I'm no sissy Double-Dog Dare!"

"Ok than! I double-dog dare you to make out with Kagome tounge and all!" exclaimed Sango.

"**What! **Sango I'm gonna kill you!(Tahnk you thank you thank you! You Rock)!" yelled Kagome

"No! I told you I don't want to kiss Kagome(Yes I do! In fact I want to do more than kiss Kagome!" said Inuyasha

"Ok than but then you have to sleep with her!" said Sango

"**What! Sango! **(Yes, yes, yes, yes, **YES!**)" said both Kagome and Inuyasha

"Then go ahead and make out with her!" yelled Sango

"Fine! I will!" replied Inuyasha"

"I..In…Inuyasha?" said Kagome

Inuyasha started leaning towards Kagome. His lips were right in front of Kagome's lips. He was so close! All of a sudden…

I'll stop right there! Oh look a cliffy! Yay! Boo People start throwing things at me. Ok jeez! Just read the next chapter and find out! Gish just as simple as that! Only problem is the next chapter will be in 1-7 days! Boo people start chasing me with torches! Ahhhhhh! Help me!

Inu Gang: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!


	3. The Kiss

Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was sooooo Busy!

Inuyasha: Yeah busy shopping!

Me: Hey shopping is important! Right Kagome

Kagome: I have to agree with her Inuyasha shopping is impotent!

Inuyasha: Wenches

Me and Kagome: **Sit Sit Sit Sit SIT!**

**yashaloves69- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer- **Thanks I guess. No Shippo wasn't in the room I don't think I'll feature him and kirara a lot

**drummergrrlrox- **uh…ok

**Kagome M.K- **Ok!

**LynGreenTea- **Don't worry I'll write more!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **Ok I guess I deserved that! Ahh (tries 2 dodge tomatoes)

**gal pal- **Ok! Thanks 4 the advice!

Ok now on 2 the story!

()-Kagome and Inuyasha thinking

All of a sudden, Inuyasha crashes his lips onto Kagome's.

Kagome stood still.

She was so surprised.

She also couldn't believe that Inuyasha was kissing her.

(Oh my god! Inuyasha is kissing me! It's a dream come true!)

(I can't believe I'm kissing Kagome! I wonder what happens if I…)

Kagome then felt Inuyasha's tongue rubbing against her bottom lip.

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha took the advantage and he entered his tongue into Kagome's mouth

(God! Is that his tongue? MMMM that feels so good)

(Damh! Kagome tastes so good!)

Kagome started to put her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth.

She rubbed her tongue along his fangs

Then she started rubbing his ears

Inuyasha started moaning

Kagome started moaning too

The two feel onto the ground.

Inuyasha started to go up her shirt

Kagome moaned like crazy

Then he groped her breasts

"Uh…guys I think that's enough!" said Sango

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped making out and blushed like crazy

"I never knew you guys had it in you!" smirked Miroku

"Uh…well" stammered Kagome

"She wasn't that bad" said Inuyasha

"What do you mean by that?" yelled Kagome

"Nothing just that I kissed other girls better then you!" replied Inuyasha

"Why...you!" said Kagome

"What? Don't say that I wasn't good cause I could smell you arousal!" smirked Inuyasha

"Grrr" growled Kagome

"Uh…Kagome what are you doing? Um…don't you dare word!" yelled Inuyasha worriedly

"**SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT and finally SIT!"**

"Ahh!" yelled Inuyasha

As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha started yelling at Kagome

"Bitch what the fuck as that for! You could have sat me to hell for crying aloud! You fucking Shard detector" screamed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome

"What" said Inuyasha

"Do you really mean that?" Kagome said crying

"Ka…kago…Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha

"No don't say anything because I know that you mean it! Go run off to your dead wench Kikyo cause I won't be your wench or bitch anymore or your fucking shard detector!" yelled Kagome while crying

Kagome ran off

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha running off with her

Well I'll end it there! I hoped you liked this chapter! Find out what happens but only if you press that little purple button yeah that's it!


	4. I love you

Hey guys! I know some you must hate 4 the cliffys!

Inuyasha: Yeah I hate you! Also why the hell did you have to make Kagome hate me? Huh?

Me: Don't you and Kagome get to …uh…well…let's say you guys will a really really really fun game!

Kagome: Oh you mean me and Inuyasha will have…

Me: Uh yeah Kagome why don't you talk 2 Inuyasha!

Kagome: Ok

Here some lovely notes 2 my lovely reviewers!

**FoxyHanyou- **Don't worry the chapter is here now!

**LynGreenTea- **I'll always write more! As long as people press that little adorable purple button there!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **I don't know what I'm thinking I'll get back to you on that after I take a really long bath

**aznangelstarQT- **I know I'm mean! But don't worry you'll find out what happens after this note!

Now on 2 the long awaited chapter! Dun-Dun-Duh

People: Just get on with it!

Me: Ok!

""**means Inuyasha's thoughts**

"Kagome" yelled Inuyasha chasing after her

"Baka, Baka, Baka! I'm so stupid! I'm an idiot! Please don't leave Kagome, I love you please don't!" screamed Inuyasha in his mind while finding Kagome

"**Well it took you forever but you finally admitted that you loved Kagome"**

"Who the hell are you"

"**I'm you stupid!"**

"You're the one who's stupid you just call yourself stupid!"

"**Oh shut up!"**

"No you!"

"**Make me"**

"Fine I will this conversation is over cause I'm not listening to you anymore!"

"**Wait hey you can't do this! I'm youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"**

Finally Inuyasha found Kagome at a pond crying

"K…Ka…Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" yelled Kagome

"Kagome please listen to me!" asked Inuyasha

"No! You listen to me Inuyasha! Over these past 2 years all I've heard from you was Bitch, Wench, Shard Detector, Kagome I've gonna go visit Kikyo! And some more crap! And you know what? I've taken all those remarks! I thought you didn't mean it but when you kissed I thought maybe he does like me…sob…but then you had to ruin it so I thought that enough was enough" yelled Kagome

"Kagome please!" replied Inuyasha

"No! Shut up for once and listen to me! I'm tired of you! Just like you're tired of me! So I'm leaving Inuyasha forever! And you can go back with that clay-pot bitch of yours ok! Because I hate…"

"Kagome Higushari I love you!"

"**Finally!"**

"What did you say?" said Kagome shocked

"I said I love you! I love you so much and I hate myself for saying all those stupid and hurtful things! I understand of how you want to leave me! I'd leave me too but please listen to me because all I want to tell you is that I love you with all of my heart! I'd die if something ever happened to you! I'd risk my life to keep you safe! I want you to be friend, mate, mother of my pups, and my lover! I Love you so much! Please answer me Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

"Oh Inuyasha!" replied Kagome hugging Inuyasha

"Can you ever forgive me?" whispered Inuyasha

"I already have" replied Kagome

"Good! Now do you like me?" asked Inuyasha

"No" said Kagome

(A/N I'll stop right here!

People: Boo! You suck go after her with torches!

Me: Never mind!)

"No? What do you mean?" said Inuyasha surprised

"I love you Inuyasha! I love you with all my heart too!" said Kagome

"Oh good!" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed so passionately the world seemed to stop for that moment

Ok! I'll stop there 4 real! No cliffy 4 this chapter! So don't hate me! Cause I did nothing wrong! Now please click tell what you think!


	5. Miroku's Dare and the Bet

Hey guys! Thanks 4 reviewing! Also thanks 4 not chasing me with torches or throwing garbage at me! But I have a helmet when you do cause the cliffys are back! Hahahahahaha!

Crowd: Boo! Hiss! Go after her!

Me: Ahh! Here are notes! Ahh!

**Kagome M.K- **Ok! I'll update as soon as I can!

**LynGreenTea- **Ok I'll write more!

**tvsweetie- **uh…ok…thanks! Just don't hate me now

**3rd Qiao- **Thanks!

**yashaloves69- **Thanks you won't have to wait as long!

**A Tainted Rose- **Thanks and Thanks again!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and only- **Don't worry a lemon will come!

**aznangelstarQT- **Yeah I know! Thanks!

**Inulover75- **Ok I am making a new chapter!

Now on 2 the story

Inuyasha: Hey just wanted 2 say thanks 4 making me and Kagome make out!

Me:You're welcome

Now on 2 the story

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped kissing after 5 minutes

"Wow! Thanks Inuyasha" said Kagome

"For what Kagome?" said Inuyasha

"For saying you love me!" said Kagome

"Well it's true" replied Inuyasha

"I know" said Kagome

"We should go now" said Inuyasha

"Ok" said Kagome

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you!" said Kagome

"I love you too" replied Inuyasha

**Back with Sango and Miroku**

"I wonder what they're doing?" asked Sango

"I have an idea" smirked Miroku

"Pervert" said Sango

"Why my Dear Sango you insult me!" said Miroku while rubbing Sango's Butt

"**PERVERT**"

SLAP

"Ow! Me and my cursed hands!" said Miroku

**Inuyasha and Kagome return**

Inuyasha sees Miroku with a red handprint on his face

"Pervert" said Inuyasha

"You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself!" said Kagome

"Well let's continue with the game" said Sango

"Ok Inuyasha it's your turn" said Kagome

"Ok! Monk Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare" said Inuyasha

"Uh…dare" picked Miroku

"Ok I dare you not 2 be pervertish!" said Inuyasha

"Easy" said Miroku

"Yeah right!" said Sango

"I bet you Miroku can't be pervertish 4 the rest of the game!" said Inuyasha

"Ok I bet that he can!" said Kagome

"You're on!" said Inuyasha

"Ok If I win then you stop hurting Shippo while I'm done and you don't peek on me while I'm in the springs!" said Kagome

"Ok if I win then you have to sleep with me!" said Inuyasha

"uh…Ok Deal!" said Kagome

"Kagome are you sure you want to this?" asked Sango

"Yeah! I'm sure!" said Kagome

"Yeah she's sure so leave her alone!" said Inuyasha

"Fine sheesh!" said Sango

"Deal?" asked Inuyasha

"Deal" replied Kagome

They shake hands

So I'll stop there! What will happen will or won't Miroku not be a pervert? Find out? I'll have a poll! LEMON or no LEMON?

Kagome and Inuyasha: Yes 4 LEMON!


	6. Miroku just couldn't help it

Hey guys! Thanks 4 reviewing still! Well I guess I'll do a LEMON! The LEMON will be in the next chapter! Here's another poll: Should I do a LEMON between Sango and Miroku 2 and should I Kikyo 4 a plot and she can be the total Bitch of the story? Sorry I really don't like Kikyo that much! Sorry 4 all those Kikyo fans out there!

Kagome: I don't like her that much 2

ME: Kagome

Kagome: What? She's a Slu…

ME: Ok now on 2 notes

**Decedi- **Thanks! Ok I think I'll add Kikyo 4 the plot!

**Amber's Arrow- **Thanks! Ok

**thor son of odin- **Thanks! Thanks 4 the advice! I'll try 2 make it longer but I suck at that! LOL! I guess that's why I update almost everyday so that it will be longer!

**inu2kagfan- **Thanks! Ok so that's another point 4 a LEMON!

**LynGreenTea- **Thanks 4 replying 4 almost every chapter!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **Ok LEMON it is!

**Raven0909- **Ok! Thanks 4 the suggestion! I think I'll do the idea!

**AbunaiTenshi- **Yeah I know poor Kags! But good thing she'll get a LEMON! LOL

**TooShine- **Another 1 for a LEMON!

**FuTuRe PeRfEcT- **Thanks! Ok I'll update as soon as I can

**darkwriter11- **Thanks! Ok I'll put in a LEMON!

**Shiito- **Ok Thanks!

**InuyashFreak777- **Ok! Glad 2 see it's 1 of your fav stories! I can't help I love cliffys! LOL!

**yashaloves69- **Thanks! Yeah I hope so 2!

**aznangelstarQT- **Ok! I'll update soon!

**silver camaro- **uh…ok…you're welcome?

**gal pal- **Ok! LEMON will be in next chappy!

**Sango the kick ass demon slayer- **LOL! Yeah I agree!

**MCRrocker- **LOL! That's ok almost everyone had a little pervert in them! LOL!

Ok now on 2 the story!

""**- thinking**

"Ok Miroku it's your turn" said Kagome

"Ok! Then Lady Kagome truth dare or double dog dare?" ask Miroku

"**Damn hand! Stop going close to Sango's butt!" thought Miroku**

"**I see that Miroku's damn hand can't keep it away from my butt! Kagome will be mad at me for this but I'll try to get Miroku perverted! It's gonna be so funny!" thought Sango evilly**

"Ok Miroku I choose truth!" said Kagome

"Ok then are you a virgin?" asked Miroku

"Hey! That's perverted!" yelled Inuyasha

"No it's not Inuyasha! He's just asking me a question!" replied Kagome

"Yeah Inuyasha Miroku knows that he can't do anything perverted!" said Sango Seductively while leaning towards Miroku her breasts almost touching Miroku

"**Damn! Why the hell does she have to go towards me? Ok keep calm and don't touch those perfect round scrumptious breasts!" thought Miroku**

"Miroku? Miroku? MIROKU?" yelled Inuyasha

"Huh? Sorry" said Miroku

"Ok Miroku the answer is yes I'm still a virgin!" said Kagome

"Really?" said Inuyasha

"Yeah pathetic huh?" said Kagome blushing

"No! Not at all!" said Inuyasha

"**Yes! She's still a virgin that means I can take her as my mate and she'll lose her virginity to me!" thought Inuyasha**

"Wow Kagome that's cool! I'm still a virgin too! Damn skirt! I'm telling it seems like it's getting smaller and smaller every day! Oops I dropped something!" said Sango seductively

Sango stood up and bent down and pretended 2 pick up something and her skirt went up showing part of her underwear

"**Oh God! Must Not Grope! Must Not GROPE! MUST NOT GROPE!" screamed Miroku in his mind**

"Crap" said Miroku

All of a sudden, his right hand groped Sango's butt and his left hand groped Kagome's breast

"Ahh! Pervert!" screamed Kagome while slapping Miroku's face

"Why? Miroku you just groped my butt again!" said Sango not minding

"Ha! Monk you just couldn't help it! Now Kagome you have to sleep with me!" said Inuyasha

"Sorry Kagome I just couldn't help myself" said Miroku

"That's Ok Miroku! I mean hey losing my virginity mind not be so bad!" said Kagome

"Ok Kagome come on!" said Inuyasha picking her up bridal style

"**Oh my god! I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Inuyasha! It's a dream come true!" thought Kagome**

"**I can't believe I'm about to fuck Kagome! Ok when we get there 1st I gotta ask her to be my mate" thought Inuyasha**

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the hut Inuyasha layed Kagome on the ground'

"Inuyasha I love you and I just want you to know that I'm glad I'm losing my virginity to you!"

"I'm glad too! But Kagome before we do this I wanna ask you a question"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome will you be my mate?"

"Inuyasha I can't believe it My answer is…"

Yes a dreaded Cliffy! Don't hate me! Come if you hate me then no LEMON! LOL! J/K! Don't kill me!


	7. The long anticipated LEMON!

Hey! Yes I decided 2 update again 2-day! Cuz I'm sooooo bored and people really want that LEMON! So the LEMON will be in this chappy! So warning if you don't like LEMONS! Also a lot of people want it detailed and long!

**LEMON:**

"Inuyasha Yes! Oh my god! I can't believe you want me as your mate! I do want to be your mate!" screamed Kagome

"Ok Good! But that means that I'll have to bite your neck and you'll live as long as me! Is that ok?" asked Inuyasha

"Of course! Now no more talking!" said Kagome

"You can't wait can you?" smirked Inuyasha

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha smashed his lips against Kagome's and licked her bottom lips for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha's tongue went inside her mouth and started sucking on her tongue. Kagome moaned like crazy.

Then Inuyasha stopped kissing her and started sucking her neck. He kissed the spot where he was gonna mark her and sucked it until a hickey appeared.

Inuyasha took off Kagome's shirt. Too his surprise something was covering Kagome's breasts. He got mad at and started to rip off the bra when Kagome unhooked it showing her breasts. Inuyasha started licking Kagome's right breast at the nipple. Her nipples started getting hard and Kagome moaned. Inuyasha smirked and sucked at the whole breast like a baby. Then he switched to the left breast and did the same thing to that breast.

He then made his way down to Kagome's private area kissing every inch of her stomach on the way. When he got to Kagome's skirt he pulled it off. He saw her very soaked Panties and smirked.

"Are you wet for me?"

"Of…course…ohh"

Inuyasha smirked again and ripped off her panties and saw that she was indeed very wet. Inuyasha inserted a finger inside her womanhood and started pumping it in and out. Kagome moaned loudly. Inuyasha added another finger in and another finger in and started pumping in and out faster and harder.

"Ohh…God….Inuyasha"

"What is it Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Go ahead and come for me bitch you know you want too"

"INUYASHA"

"You're on the edge Kagome don't hold back your orgasm"

"**INNNNNNNUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHAAAAA"**

Kagome comed and Inuyasha quickly switched his with his mouth and drank of all of Kagome's fluids.

"You taste really good"

"Ok your turn Inuyasha"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha down onto the ground and took off his clothes. When she saw Inuyasha's Manhood she just stared with it with big eyes. It was HUGE! Inuyasha smirked

"Like what you see?"

"Yes! You're so big and huge"

Inuyasha smirked and Kagome placed kissed on Inuyasha's manhood making him groan. Kagome enjoyed hearing him groaned so she took his whole manhood in her mouth and started moving her mouth back and forth making Inuyasha groan even louder.

"Ka…Go…Me"

Kagome liked how Inuyasha groaned out her name so she started moving faster and faster while sucking hard.

"God! Fuck you're good at this!"

Inuyasha comed and Kagome drank up all his juices.

"You taste good too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha stood up and layed above Kagome.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Of course Inuyasha"

"This is gonna hurt"  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you"

"Ok"

Inuyasha started putting his manhood into her womanhood. Kagome winced. Soon he was at her virginal barrier and broke it. Kagome screamed

"It's okay. The pain is gonna disappear. Ok. I love you" said Inuyasha while kissing away her tears

"Ok Inuyasha continue"

Inuyasha started pumping in and out of her at a slow speed.

"God Inuyasha! Are you trying to kill me with your slow speed"

"Ok Bitch if it's fast you want it's fast you'll get"

Inuyasha started pumping faster and faster

"Inu…Inuyasha…Please"

"Please what Bitch?"

"Please"

"What do you want Kagome tell me?"

"GOD! Go harder please!"

"As you wish"

Inuyasha thrusted in her as hard as he could and he was going at demon speed. They were so close to their climax.

"INUYASHA"

"That's it scream out my name! Scream my name as loud as you can cause the only name you'll scream out is…"

"**INUYASHA I LOVE YOU!"**

Kagome reached her climax and Inuyasha thrusted 1 more time then he reached his climax releasing his see into her and bit down onto her neck. He marked her as his mate

"I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inuyasha. Thank you""

Kagome and Inuyasha fell asleep with him still inside her.

"You're now mine Kagome! All mine! My mate, My best friend, and My lover"

Ok! There's the LEMON you guys wanted! Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Miroku and Sango LEMON

Hey guys! Glad 2 see that most of you liked the LEMON! Well here's another 1 between Miroku and Sango but 1st some notes!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hey guys I want 2 know if there are any channels beside Adult swim that show Inuyasha? Does anyone know? BTW I'm starting 2 new stories!

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only- **LOL! Glad 2 see you liked it! BTW where can you go and see that?

**greenstickynote- **Thanks! Sorry about the LEMON! There's another 1 in this chapter so you can skip this 1 if you want

**cherimai- **Thanks! Glad 2 see you think it's funny

**InuKagPar4Life- **Thanks 4 thinking it's funny!

**WisperingScream- **Yeah Ithink it's sweet too!

**LynGreenTea- **Again thanks 4 replying as always!

**yashaloves69- **LOL! Well Miroku and Sango are getting together in this chapter and yes Kagome does get knocked up in the epilogue

**darkmistwolf1991- **Sorry it's not long enough!

**Princessstphanie- **That's ok! Yeah ex-boyfriends suck! LOL!

**anime89- **Thanks!  
**InuyashaFreak777- **Thanks! Don't worry you'll find out soon enough!

**MCRrocker- **LOL! Glad 2 see your happy!

**Sango the kiss as demon slayer- **Ok! Well thanks 4 reviewing!

**FuTuRe PeRfEcT- **LOL! Yeah I know! Thanks!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Now on 2 the story

Thumping

ME: Inuyasha, Kagome can you keep it down

More thumping even louder

ME: When will they ever learn?

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**With Sango and Miroku**

"Hmmm I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome actually did the dare?" asked Sango

"Well my dear can't you hear them screaming?" said Miroku

"Yeah I can I guess that answers my question!" said Sango

"Sango I've been thinking"

"About what Miroku?"

"About us!"

"What about us?"

"Sango I want to marry you after we defeat Naraku!"

"Oh My god! Do you mean that Miroku?"

"Yes I do! In fact I want you to bear my children not anyone else!"

"Oh Miroku!"

Sango and Miroku start kissing each other passionately

Miroku licked Sango's bottom lips for entrance. Sango gladly opened her mouth and Miroku's tongue went inside her mouth and started sucking on her tongue. Sango started moaning.

Then Miroku started kissing Sango's neck and licking it. He kissed and sucked so hard that it caused a hickey on Sango's neck

Miroku took off Sango's shirt. Miroku drooled at the sight of Sango's breast. He started licking her right breast at the nipple. Her nipples got really hard. Miroku then sucked at the whole breast. Then he switched to the left breast and did the same thing to that breast.

He then made his way down to Sango's private area . Miroku then took off the rest of Sango's clothes. He saw that she was very wet.

Miroku was happy to know that he was the reason why Sango was very wet. He then inserted a finger inside her womanhood and started pumping it in and out. Sango moaned like crazy. Miroku added two more fingers while pumping in and out faster and harder.

Then Miroku put his mouth to Sango's womanhood and pumped his tongue in and out until Sango comed.

After he was done Miroku put his manhood into her womanhood. Sango screamed from both pain and pleasure.

Miroku started pumping in and out of her at a slow speed.

"Oh Miroku Harder"

"Ok if that's what you want"

Miroku started pumping harder and faster

Miroku thrusted in her as hard as he could. They were so close to their climax.

"Miroku"

"Sango

"**Oh God! Miroku I love you"**

"**I love you too Sango!"**

Sango reached her climax and Miroku thrusted 1 more time before climaxing and thrusted out of her.

"Miroku thank you"

"You're welcome Sango and remember I Love you"

"Don't worry I won't ever forget"

"They drifted off to sleep in each others arm"


	9. OH MY GOD

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated! I've been having dun dun dun **WRITERS BLOCK**! BTW about the new story I'm trying 2 upload but when I do my internet explorer says Error Detected and closes! So does anyone know what I can do? Anyways I'll do the story!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Inuyasha"

"Yeah?"

"We should go now"

"I don't want to"

"But Miroku and Sango will get worried"

"Oh fuck them"

Inuyasha don't say that"

"Feh"

"Come on Inuyasha"

"No"

"Fine then no more sex"

"What!"

"You heard me no more sex!"

"But you're my mate! I can't survive without touching you"

"Well then get up"

"Fine! Damn Miroku and Sango"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"I thought so"

**Back with Miroku and Sango**

Inuyasha and Kagome got back to village where they saw Sango and Miroku next to each other hugging and they were naked. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes while Inuyasha was laughing hysterically.

"Oh My God! Sango! Wake Up"

"Hahahaha can't hahahahaha stop Hahahahahaha laughing hahahaha"

"Aahhhhhh! Wake Up Miroku" yelled Sango

"Not yet Sango my dear" replied Miroku

"Well you should because me and Kagome's back" said Inuyasha

"Oh My you guys are back already" said Miroku

"Yes we're back and it seems we're not the only one who got busy" said Inuyasha

"Maybe you guys should get dressed" said Kagome

"Good Idea Kagome! Come on Miroku" said Sango

**5 minutes Later**

"So how was the dare" asked Miroku

"None of your busy lecher" replied Inuyasha

"Ok well let's continue with the game" said Kagome

"Ok" said Sango

"Wait a minute I smell someone" said Inuyasha

:Who?" asked Kagome

"It's…"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yup it's a cliffy! I'm so evil!

Boo People chase her

Ahhh


	10. Enter Koga

**Hey guys! Thanxs 2 you guys I will continue on with the story with all of my faithful reviewers! NE-wayz sorry I haven't been updating! I've been busy with my studies and I'm getting ready 4 Thanksgiving and my bro's B-day and I've got boy trouble!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Grrrrrr Koga what are you doing here?" growled Inuyasha

"Why I was walking around and I happened to smell Kagome's sweet scent and decided to drop by" replied Koga

"Well too bad because you can't" retorted Inuyasha

"Says who?" asked Koga

"Says Me!" yelled Inuyasha

"GRRRRRRR"

"GRRRRRRR"

"Mutt-Face"

"Skimpy ass Wolf"

"Hi Koga"

"Oh Hi Kagome so what's u…"

"What's wrong Koga?"

"Kagome you smell different you smell like (sniff) him!" yelled Koga and Pointed at Inuyasha

"Uhhhhh…Koga"

"What did you do to her Mutt?" asked Koga

"Nothing" replied Inuyasha

"You mated with her!" said Koga

"Yeah so what! I have every right to mate with her!" replied Inuyasha

"You probably forced her!" said Koga

"No he didn't Koga" yelled Kagome

"Kagome…is it true did you actually mate with Inuyasha?" asked Koga

"Yes Koga. It is true. I'm sorry but I still like you!" said Kagome

Koga's face lighted up

"I like you as a friend Koga and well that's all I will think of you as a friend and very dear friend who I'd be very sad if he doesn't want to be my friend" said Kagome

"Well I guess I just have to accept the fact that you belong to Inuyasha now! But I'm glad we can still be friends" said Koga

"Thanks for understanding! I'm glad we can still be friends too!" said Kagome

"You're lucky to have her Mutt! Take good care of her!" said Koga

"Feh! Of course I will be!" said Inuyasha

"Hey I have an idea why don't you play our game with us Koga?" suggested Sango

"Great Idea My dear" said Miroku

"Well I guess" replied Koga

"Great! Then I guess it's your turn Koga!" said Kagome

"Ok!" said Koga

"Oh Koga! There you are" yelled...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes I'm stopping here! Don't hurt me! **


	11. Where's Koga?

**Hey guys! I've found out way where I can submit new chapters and stories now without my computer breaking down! So hopefully I can update faster! NE-wayz I've got a new fanfic! So check it out! Ok now on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh no! It's…" said Koga

"It's who Koga?" asked Kagome

"It's…"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha

"It's"

"Who?" asked both Miroku and Sango

"It's"

"Ok you fucking wolf who the hell are you talking about you damn wolf! Spit it out before I fucking make you tell who the hell you are talking about!" threatened Inuyasha

"It's…"

"Oh Koga"

All of a sudden a wolf demon with red hair appeared

"Oh hi Ayame!" said Kagome

"Hi Kagome!"

Koga hid behind a tree

"Have you guys seem Koga! I've been trying to ask him when are wedding will be but I can't find him anywhere?" said Ayame

"Well he's right…Hey where'd he go?" said Inuyasha

"Huh? He's gone!" said Miroku

"No he's not he's right there behind that tree" pointed out Sango

"Shut Up!" snapped Koga

"Oh there you are Koga!" said Ayame going towards Koga and dragging him from behind the tree

"No! You can't make me marry you!" said Koga

"But you promised!" said Ayame

"That was ages ago!" said Koga

"So what a promise is a promise" protested Ayame

"She's got a point there" said Inuyasha

"Shut Up!" yelled Koga

"Make me!" replied Inuyasha

"Koga forget about me! I'm taken now so why don't you go ahead and mate with Ayame! She's in love with you! At least give her a chance!" said Kagome

"Well…ok…I guess" said Koga

"Really! OMG! Yayayayayayayayayayayay!" shouted out Ayame

"So Ayame do you want to join our game?" asked Miroku

"Sure!" said Ayame

"Ok then it's Koga's turn!" said Sango

"Ok then! Ayame truth dare or double dog dare?" asked Koga

"uhhhhh…I pick...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys! It's cliffy! It's not really a dramatic cliffy so don't get really mad! Bye!


	12. Dares, Dares, Dares, and a truth

**Hey! Thanks 4 reviewing! Ne-wayz I'll be a little slow on updating cuz I'm trying 2 update 3 stories! Just wanted you 2 know! Ok now on 2 the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"I pick Dare!" said Ayame

"Ok then Ayame I dare you to not marry me!" replied Koga

"Hey that's not fair!" whined Ayame

"Yes it is! You picked Dare so I dared you now you have to do my dare!" said Koga

"Well how about I sleep with you instead?" said Ayame

"uh...No! It's not double dog Dare!" said Koga

"Koga this really isn't fair!" said Kagome

"Yeah, a promise is a promise remember you idiot!" said Inuyasha

"Grrrrr! Damn I hate promises!" said Koga

"Ok Ayame pick something else" said Sango

"Ok then I pick truth!" said Ayame

"Ok then Ayame why do you want to marry me?" asked Koga

"Because" said Ayame

"Because why?" said Koga

"Just because!" giggled Ayame

"Can you give a more detailed answer?" asked Miroku

"I guess! I wanna marry you because you were the only one who was ever nice to me and actually tried liking me! I loved you for that!" explained Ayame

"Really?" asked Koga

"Yes!" said Ayame

"Wow I never knew that!" said Koga

"Well now you know!" said Ayame

"Ok Ayame it's your turn!" said Kagome

"Ok! uh...Sango Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare!" asked Ayame

"Um...Dare!" replied Sango

"Ok I dare you to let Miroku grope you without yelling or hurting him! You have to remain calm and quiet when he gropes you!" said Ayame

"**WHAT! **Oh my God! You must be crazy!" yelled Sango

"Thank you my dear Ayame! Oh Sango!" said Miroku

"What? Eek!" said Sango

Miroku just groped Sango's butt

"I love this Dare!" said Miroku

"I hate this Dare!" said Sango

"Ok Sango your turn!" said Inuyasha

"Ok Inuyasha Truth Dare or Double Dog Dare?" asked Sango

"Double Dog Dare!" said Inuyasha

"Ok I Double Dog Dare you to make out with Kagome..."

"Easy"

"...whenever you cuss" said Sango

"Ok that's easy!" said Inuyasha

"But you have to make out in front of everyone and you have to tell her you love her after every kiss!" said Sango

"Ok Easy! I'll even say she's my mate to make Koga Jealous" said Inuyasha

"Ok then!" said Sango

"I'll cuss right now! Shit!" said Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome make out passionately. Inuyasha starts taking off Kagome's clothes.

"Hey! I said Make out! Not have sex in front of us!" said Sango

Inuyasha and Kagome stop making out

"Sorry and I love you Kagome! I'm glad you're my mate and not the Koga's!" said Inuyasha

"Awww! I love you too Inuyasha!" said Kagome

"Wait...damn it's him" said Inuyasha

"Who?" asked Kagome

"You know who he's coming right now..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Cliffy! Yes you guys must hate me! I wonder if you guys can guess who it is?**


	13. Boring ol authors note but read

Ok this story is by my cousin. She wrote the whole story. She is about lets see 15 right now. She was 14 when she wrote it. She obviously does not have an email so therefore uses mine. -- NOTE 2 SELF: MAKE NEW EMAIL. I read her story. I gotta admit it's good but could be better. My cousins stopped writing because she doesn't take critics too well. I'll try and finish this for her. But I'm only 13 so don't expect lemons. If you do want it then I shall get my older guy cousin to write them for you.


End file.
